spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Komrades pt 2: The Death
'Krusty Komrades pt 2: The Death ' is the 3rd s2 episode of Cult of Squid, and the second part of the Krusty Komrades story arc. Cast * Security * Noseward * Initiator * Doctor Crayons * Spongebob * Plankton * Patrick Transcript (Ep begins with a recap of the previous Krusty Komrades episode) (After the recap, it cuts to a shot of Security and Noseward holding Brother Squidward’s body) Mr krabs: (laughing offscreen) Noseward: he can't be dead! Security: AAAAH PANIC ATTACK! (kyle from south park is standing next to noseward) Kyle: oh my god! They killed kenny! Nosward: who's kenny? (Cut to Mr Krabs on a rock) Mr krabs: attack! (Cut to a shot of the komrades charging towards the 2 cults) (Cut to Noseward running away) Noseward: nope! (Dolphin noise) this, I'm out! (Cut to Security punching komrades) Security: i could use a little help over here! Sorta getting overwhelmed! (Gets punched) definitely overwhelmed here. (Gets impaled) i didnt need half of my ribs anyway. (Gets hit with a hammer) (slurred speech) dont check my chum bucket donut shake, jamesiferjef… (passes out) (Cut to Doctor Crayons inside the Lodge by a window, drinking coffee while fighting is going on through the window) Doctor Crayons: (sips coffee) my, it's a lovely day. (A cult member slams into the window) Cult member: (outside) help me!!! Doctor crayons: yeah yeah, in a minute. (Pulls down blinds) (Cuts to mr krabs plowing through cult members with another krab as a battering ram) Mr krabs: (while running and plowing) to the last man standing! Battering ram Krab: you mean krab? Mr krabs: (panting) sure, i guess. Battering ram krab: oh. Well, time for music. (Puts on headphones and mumbles the chorus of “walking on sunshine”) (Cut to the Feathered Friends at the krusty krab under a table) Spongebob: this is mega bad! Plankton: (yelling) YOU THINK?! Spongebob: SHHHHH! we have to find a way to combat them! Patrick: but they're way more powerful than us! Spongebob: that's true. Plankton: there's no possible way we'll combat the Komrades! We'll get slaughtered!!!! Spongebob: then we need to think of a plan. Oh! Idea! Plankton: what is it? Spongebob: we gather the cult and see if we can work together to make a plan! Plankton: oh, i thought you actually had a plan. Spongebob: nah, I'm totally stumped on the plan. (Cut to Noseward, Security, the initiator and a majority the cult behind the lodge looking at brother Squidward’s dead body with sad looks) Security: this is the end of an era. Noseward: there's only 1 thing i can do now. (Walks behind lodge and comes back dressed as a Krab) obey our new krab leaders. Security: (slaps Noseward) there has to be a way to get him back! Doctor Crayons: (inside lodge) actually, there might. Security: who was that? (Doctor Crayons falls out of the sky and lands on his feet. He surprises the cult members) Security: how? And also, how did you get here? Doctor Crayons: you see, I've been working on a special “revive drink” that revives someone completely, with no memory of their death. Security: well, where is it?? Also you didn't answer my second questio- Doctor Crayons: (pulls out beaker filled with a gooey purple liquid) here it is! Noseward: well use it on him already! Doctor Crayons: that's… going to be a problem. Noseward: why? Doctor Crayons: because it's not exactly… functional. (Pours tiny bit of liquid on a dead jellyfish) (The jellyfish revives but turns giant and breathes electric fire on noseward and flies off) Security: cool. Noseward: for you. Doctor Crayons: as you can see, it works, but i haven't finished it. Initiator: what do we need to do to finish it? Doctor Crayons: well, we- Mr Krabs: (offscreen) take THIS! (an explosion and the screams of cult members are heard offscreen) Doctor: anyways, we'll need a rare seaweed plant that can only be obtained in the dense and terrifying kelp forest. Initiator: didnt you and Brother Squidward get stranded there a month ago? Doctor Crayons: yes, we did. Security: hey, i remember that! Noseward and i had our plane stolen so we got stranded there too! Doctor Crayons: wait, that was your plane- (clears throat) uh, so who'll go with me? Initiator: (walks off) no thanks. (The other cult members except Security and Noseward walk off) Doctor Crayons: you two! Let's go! (Walks offscreen) Noseward: uh, ok? (Walks offscreen) Security: (offscreen) this was YOUR idea (Cuts to the feathered friends behind a rock watching them go into the forest) Spongebob: Where are they going? Plankton: well, there are those two (points to the initiator). Spongebob: alright, let's do that. (Above shot of the cult walking towards the forest and tbe feathered friends sneaking to the initiator) Narrator: will they confront the initiator?(shows a picture of security, noseward, and doctor crayons) Will they be successful in the kelp forest? Will i get fired because i hate my job? Find out next on Cult of Squid!